too many potters TRADUCCION
by Reykou Higurashi
Summary: los gemelos Weasley hacen una fiesta para celebrar la creación de una nueva pocion. ¿que pasará cuando Harry se encuentre a otro como él? HarryDraco, contenido adulto fuerte. Advertidos


**Disclaimer:** esta historia es únicamente una traducción con el consentimiento de su autora Cheryl Dyson, ningún personaje me pertenece (ojalá me perteneciera, asi tendría dinero) y si hago esto, es únicamente por diversión, y porque quiero que, al igual que yo, disfruten de este maravilloso fic. Si tienen algún comentario o sugerencia, escríbanmelo y yo se lo haré llegar a Cheryl. Grax a todos y ahora si… a leer!

**Demasiados Potter**

Harry dejó la caja sobre la mesa durante casi una hora sin abrirla. Luego de eso pasó otra hora deshaciendo la gran cantidad de hechizos de la misma. El paquete parecía bastante sencillo -la caja tendría el tamaño de una tetera y estaba envuelta con cintas para facilitar su transporte por el búho que la había dejado ahí. No era particularmente alarmante con excepción de su color borgoña y la brillante triple W color oro creando un logotipo en el frente. Nada creaba una situación de precaución extrema como un paquete inesperado de los Trucos para Magos Weasley (nota: la triple W se debe a que en inglés la tienda se llama Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.)

Harry decidió finalmente que no era nada que no pudiera solucionar, por lo que cortó el cordel y abrió la caja. A pesar de lo que esperaba, se sobresaltó cuando estalló el paquete, pero la explosión parecía ser sólo una enorme pulverización de confeti, seguido por un solo globo color borgoña que flotó hasta el techo. El globo comenzó a multiplicarse hasta que Harry se preguntó si se asfixiaría con el endemoniado látex. Afortunadamente, dejó de reproducirse.. Harry suspiró y miró nuevamente a la caja. Ubicado en el centro del papel de colores brillantes, se encontraba únicamente una botella de vidrio y una tarjeta.. Harry cogió la tarjeta y la abrió con algo de miedo. Como si leyera las palabras, estas salieron del papel y flotaron en el aire al tiempo que cantaban en un tonito agudo:

_Usted está invitado a la Primera Fiesta Anual "poción multijugos" de los gemelos Weasley, En esta gloriosa ocasión presentamos la nueva poción multitrucos, -la primera y única poción multijugos garantizada para durar doce horas por dosis!__._ _Por favor, introduzca el cabello de su elección y llegue a la fiesta disfrazado._ . _Presente su varita en la puerta para confirmar su invitación el…._

Siguieron la fecha y la hora y Harry sacudió su cabeza asombrado. Demonios! Pero si que la vida sería aburrida sin los gemelos. Cuando los globos comenzaron a tronarse y a bañar el cuarto con burbujas color borgoña, Harry se preguntó si el aburrimiento sería tan malo.

xxxXxxx xxxxxxx

Harry pensó en la fiesta los siguientes días.. Las celebraciones dadas por los gemelos siempre eran un evento desenfrenado y las invitaciones eran muy solicitadas. Ron le daba lata a cada rato:

- ¿Cómo quien iras Harry? Podrías ir como Neville, he oído sus planes para asistir como Viktor Krum

- ¿Qué? ¿por qué? ¿Y cómo conseguirá un cabello de Viktor?

Ron se encogió de hombros. –no sé, dice que quiere ver cómo se siente ser poderoso y famoso y todo eso. Hermione dice que será bueno para su autoestima. Le dije que debería ir siendo tú

-que! Es más loco que ir como Viktor Krum!

Ron se encogió de hombros y murmuró algo acerca de poderosos y famosos. Harry le lanzó una mirada asesina

- tú no planeas ir convertido en mi, ¿cierto? – preguntó Harry.

- ¿Yo? Oh no! ¡ Lo tengo todo planeado, o… bueno, Hermione lo tiene todo planeado para mí

– en serio? Y como quien irás?

Ron sacudió la cabeza. – No te lo diré. Podrás verlo cuando llegues ahí, ¿eh? – Ron sonrió burlonamente y Harry rodó sus ojos. Estaba un poco sorprendido de que Ron estuviera tan entusiasmado con la sugerencia de Hermione.

Al final, sólo había una elección lógica. Harry buscó hasta el fondo de su baúl favorito y sacó una caja forrada de terciopelo, dentro había un único y casi blanco cabello rubio. Lo había dejado ahí durante años, siempre medio esperando usarlo para algunos fines nefastos.

xxxXxxx xxxxxxx

Harry comprobó su reflejo en el espejo y jaló ligeramente el cinturón de su pantalón. Quedaban más bajos en las caderas de lo que él había esperado y eran casi obscenamente apretados. Podía ver cada curva debajo del material negro, que habían sido hechizados para parecerse a cuero negro. Afortunadamente, el material sólo _lucía _sofocante -en realidad era muy ligero y transpirable para que Harry evitara la sudoración a muerte antes de media noche.

La camisa de color plateado se aferró a su pecho y mostró una gran tira de carne pálida cuando levantó los brazos, acción que realizó varias veces con el fin de admirar el abdomen plano. No era el suyo, después de todo, y era probablemente su única oportunidad para tener en su totalidad al hermoso rubio como quería.

Harry se alisó el pelo platinado una vez más, y se dedicó a una partica de sonrisas burlonas frente al espejo. Los ojos grises brillaron con aprobación. Perfecto. Harry había perfeccionado el estilo de Draco como un arte malévola. Vestido como estaba, se consideraba el sexo personificado. Planeaba usar toda la ventaja que tuviera y pasar un muy buen momento en la fiesta.

Después de un último vistazo de admiración, se apareció en el castillo que los gemelos Weasley siempre alquilaban para ocasiones especiales. Ron lo vio en el pasillo

- Varita, por favor - dijo Ron, pero la voz era la de Hermione. Harry se le quedó mirando la mano extendida

– ¿Hermione? –preguntó con algo de duda.

-Sí, Harry. Te ves tan…. Demonios!, Harry, te ves como un prostituto …. Y muy caro!¿Qué pasó por tu mente para que decidieras venir como Malfoy, de entre todas las personas?

"I – me siento solo un culo esta noche - admitió Harry.

– y acaso siempre has querido tener el de ese rubio bastardo? - Sugirió.

Harry puso la mirada Malfoy de superioridad. –no te importa Granger - dijo mofándose. Ella lo miró boquiabierta y su expresión era tan parecida a la que normalmente podría Ron estando horrorizado por algo que Harry no pudo evitar reírse.

– de cualquier manera, ¿Dónde está Ron?

Un pulgar señaló el camino a una esquina cercana, donde se veía a una Hermione con la misma camisa. – pensé que sería bueno si íbamos el uno del otro, pero no ha quitado sus manos de mi…. O su… lo que sea…. Bueno, parece que ha tomado un apego enfermizo a los senos. El rostro de Hermione- Ron se puso rojo. Harry sonrió cuando la Hermione falsa tomó y apretó ambos pechos con una sonrisa lujuriosa.

-Ronald! –gritó ella y la otra cabeza volteó con una expresión culpable.

- Lo siento- dijo Ron dejando caer sus manos- ¿Malfoy? Qué diablos haces tú aquí?

– Es poción multijugos Ron, ¿lo has olvidado?

-Oh! cierto lo lamento. Buscaré… Algo en que entretenerme

- Yo te daré un golpe para entretenerte - murmuró Hermione suspirando. La cara de Ron sonrió y ella miró de nuevo a Harry – de todas maneras, diviértete Harry, podrás tener de nuevo tu varita cuando te vayas. Los gemelos quieren hacerlo más divertido quedándose con las varitas. Ellas hacen que los demás puedan reconocerte , ya sabes

Harry asintió, sintiéndose un poco extraño sin su varita mágica, pero supuso que no tendría que usar magia, de cualquier manera- Podía oír la música sonando desde el interior. Venía listo para tomar algo y bailar un poco

Una vez en el interior del salón de baile, chocó contra un moreno que era su doble. Unas gafas redondas enmarcaban unos enormes ojos verdes que parpadearon sorprendidos

. Lo siento -dijo una voz de mujer dentro del cuerpo de un preocupado Harry. Harry frunció el seño. ¿Quién demonios había ido como él? Y como había conseguido ella uno de sus cabellos? Sin embargo se encontró con más sorpresas camino hacia la barra, Había al menos otros tres Harry Potter en el salón

–whisky de fuego –le gritó a quien era la doble de Rita Skeeter detrás del mostrador. O al menos el esperaba que fuera una doble. Sin duda los gemelos no eran estúpidos como para invitar a un reportero a una fiesta como esa

–Malfoy -dijo una voz que sin duda no era la de burla de Rita Skeeter. Él casi la reconocía, pero no identificó a quien pertenecía. Harry la miró con superioridad y se dio cuenta que emplearía mucho esa mirada toda la noche

– menos platica, mas servicio –dijo con su mejor imitación Malfoy.

La otra persona lo miró fijamente y Harry tuvo que suprimir una sonrisa. Realmente había sonado como Malfoy... Tomó la bebida que ella le dejó sobre la barra y se dio la vuelta, olvidándola completamente. Sus ojos escanearon rápidamente la habitación y frunció el seño luego de tomar la bebida. ¡que demonios? Dos más Harry Potter vagaban por la habitación, uno acompañado de Oliver Wood, quien ya era un famoso jugador de Quidditch en estos días.

Alguien lo jaló del brazo y se encontró a otros dos pares familiares de ojos verdes observándolo.

-Malfoy, ¿eh?- preguntó un Potter girando su cabeza para mirar a Harry curiosamente

- Eso es interesante -dijo el otro Potter. -¿Quién sería lo suficientemente valiente como para venir a nuestra fiesta disfrazado del enemigo?

-Fred. George –dijo Harry cortantemente -¿Pueden explicarme el enorme número de Harry Potter que veo aquí esta noche? ¿y porque diablos ustedes se disfrazaron de mi?

Uno de los gemelos hizo un chasquido. -George, solo Harry se atrevería a venir como Malfoy.

–bueno, Harry ha estado enamorado de él por años, ya sabes…

-¿Qué?-farfulló Harry- claro que no!

Un Potter vio al otro –y aun lo niega

- Es triste ¿o no?

Harry rechinó sus dientes y decidió tomar otro trago de su bebida.

- Excelente, Harry tienes la mirada molesta de superioridad marca Malfoy!

-eso es porque estoy realmente molesto, ahora, responde mi pregunta

-uno de ellos tiró del pelo que cubría la exactaim imitación de la cicatriz de Harry y admitió: -bueno, pudimos haber mencionado en la invitación de algunos que había cabellos disponibles….

-por un costo, por supuesto

-pero nos sorprendió mucho la respuesta… vendimos, ¿Qué? Una docena de Harrys?

–vendieron mi cabello? –Harry quería gritarlo pero logró a duras penas mantener su voz baja- ¿tienen una idea de lo peligroso que es eso? ¿saben cuantas personas hay todavía tratando de matarme?

-Tranquilo, Harry, ese pánico no suena como a Malfoy

– lo estás perdiendo amigo

-y relájate, sabes que no te meteríamos en un problema como ese

– Hermione nos mataría!

- Por supuesto. Hicimos una lista de todas las personas que compraron un cabello y Hermione se encargó de comprobarlo para asegurarse de que lo ocuparon y no lo guardaron para revenderlo

–o darle algún otro uso nefasto

Harry se relajó un poco, el pensamiento de los gemelos era algo desconcertante -¿ y Por qué ustedes? –preguntó Harry señalando sus cuerpos

-Bueno, George tenía curiosidad por ver que tan bien dotado estabas Harry.

George codeó a Fred, quien bufó viendo a su doble, pero ambos se rieron. - Fue la idea de Fred. Sin embargo, Harry, deberías sentirte orgulloso.

–Sí -añadió George tosiendo –gran paquete amigo!

Harry sintió que sus mejillas ardían y decidió que debía huir de los gemelos antes de recurrir a la violencia. Fred lo sujetó antes de que pudiera poner su plan en acción.

-maldición amigo, mira eso!

George silbó. –joder Harry, si lucieras asi diariamente me haría una chica

- ¿Quién es?- preguntó Harry con voz ahogada. Miraba a través de la sala al recién llegado, otro Harry Potter, pero Harry nunca había lucido como aquel ni siquiera en sus mejores días. Este Harry parecía pavonearse con aquel pantalón oscuro de bajo corte y sus brillantes botas negras. Una camisa de seda color verde joya y los marcos de sus gafas color plata hacían que destacara más de lo que podría haberlo hecho. El cabello era diferente, también. Había sido cortado atractivamente y con un estilo tal para lucir a juego con los lentes. Aun lucía rebelde, pero parecía rebelde intencionadamente, en lugar de accidental como siempre lucía

-Podría ser una de muy pocas personas, Harry…. Creo que ya viste a Susan Bones, asi que no es ella

Harry los miró incrédulamente – Susan Bones vino como yo? ¿y porque?

Fred se encogió de hombros. - No preguntamos razones, compañero.

– solo tomamos sus hermosos y maravillosos galeones

-quiero ver esa lista –Dijo Harry antes de volver su mirada a la seductora versión de sí mismo. Una pequeña multitud se había aglomerado alrededor del hombre o mujer que iba disfrazado de Harry hasta que no pudo ver más que el cabello negro

-No hay problema amigo –dijo George- pero deberás esperar hasta mañana, la dejamos en casa

- ahora solo veo a alguien que llegó como Fleur Weasley. Si no es realmente ella, finalmente tendré la oportunidad de ponerle una mano a la esposa de Bill "

George rio – Nunca conquistaras a Fleur

-Vestido como Harry? Mírame. Además, creo que es Angelina.

George parpadeo. -¿En serio? ¿Cómo crees que se sentirá ella teniendo a dos Harrys?

–averigüémoslo –golpeó a su hermano en el brazo –diviértete Harry , quiero decir Malfoy

Harry los miró mal después de eso, pensando que no había previsto que algún enfermo mental decidiera tener una orgia con Harry –o al menos con su cuerpo. Apuró su bebida y volvió su atención a la persona que había convertido a Harry en el sexo andante. Hermione –espera, Ron disfrazado de Hermione- charlaba con él. La persona parecía disfrutar de la plática, como si aquella brillante sonrisa no era otra cosa que pensar.

Harry usó su mejor actitud Malfoy y se unió a ellos

– Granger –dijo burlándose de Ron –¿siempre te comes con la mirada a Potter tan descaradamente?

Ron-Hermione se sonrojó. – Yo no lo hago –replico en un tonito agudo. –es solo que nunca había visto a Harry asi- dijo volviendo a su tono normal de voz- es…. extraño

–tal vez deberías alejarte Hermione –el imitador respondió en un tono de voz tan parecido a Harry que todos parpadearon

–si… tal vez debería…. –respondió Ron – planeo encontrar a Fred y George y discutir algunos aspectos de la fiesta….- dio unos pasos, y luego, distrayéndose con su propio pecho, decidió cambiar su rumbo a algún otro lugar. Viktor Krum le sonrió

—Hermi-one - Gritó Krum y Ron realmente gritó antes de voltear- . Harry rio entre dientes, recordando que Ron le había dicho que Neville Longbottom asistiría como Krum. Neville le miró burlonamente, sin reconocerlo y como pensando quien le tendría cariño al rubio como para ir de él. Probablemente nadie más iría como Malfoy, de cualquier manera. Harry cabeceó y volvió su mirada al Dios del sexo Harry, que lo miraba curiosamente

Harry dijo burlonamente -Potter

La oscura cabeza tosió disimuladamente y Harry tomó nota del movimiento para usarlo luego. Impresionante –Malfoy –le respondió, y Harry no pudo detectar a quien pertenecía la voz

– interesante look Potter –dijo Harry y rodó sus ojos para mirarlo de arriba abajo. Era extraño encontrar su propia imagen atractiva, pero maldita sea si no lucía bien!

– y tú te vez como de costumbre Malfoy

Harry parpadeó y movió sus dedos a través del suave cabello platino – si tienes atractivo, debes ostentar de ello siempre, ¿eh Potter?

Los ojos verdes le miraron de arriba abajo y Harry sintió que se sonrojaban sus mejillas de una forma muy poco Malfoy. Para su alivio, fue empujado por una verdadera estampida de gente que atravesaron la sala riendo. Ellos se fueron a la habitación de al lado, de donde surgía una fuerte música. Cuando la multitud desapareció, Harry vio a su alter-ego firmemente en brazos de otro Harry Potter. ¿Cuántos estaban disfrazados de él? El segundo Harry Potter lo miró como justificándose y le dio a penas un vistazo. Harry se encogió de hombros y se dirigió por algo de comida. Los gemelos Weasley siempre creaban un excelente ambiente y el estaba hambriento

Una pared de la habitación tenía una enorme mesa y Harry rápidamente llenó su plato con un surtido de delicias. Se encontró junto a Viktor Krum.

–Hola Neville –le dijo

- ¿Harry?

Harry asintió. - Sí, pensé que nadie me reconocería como Malfoy.

–tienes razón. ¿has visto a todos los Harrys aquí? Has de estar medio loco

-Sí, me tomará un rato castigar a los gemelos por esto, pero me haré cargo

Colin Creevey apareció al lado de Harry con la cámara preparada. Antes de que Harry pudiera protestar, su voz se quebró, al igual que había pasado con la de Viktor –Hola Draco, Hola Viktor!. No tienen que decirme quien son realmente, ¿no es genial? Soy Dennis. Colin vino como yo, pero dijo que podría tomar unas cuantas fotos . ¿han visto cuantos Harry Potter hay aquí? Creo que Colin está a punto de desmayarse. Ha estado obsesionado con Harry por muchos años. Es una verdadera locura! Le he dicho que lo intente como 6 mil veces. Oye, tal vez tenga suerte esta noche, ya que hay tantos Harry. Me pregunto quién es el verdadero Harry, ¿creen que haya venido como él mismo? ¡Oh! Miren, Es Snape, Hola Snape!

La imitación de Colin corrió y Neville murmuró. -Lo siento, Harry.

Harry se estremeció. -¿Quién en su sano juicio vendría como Snape?

-Un Slytherin, Probablemente, Draco Malfoy. Por otra parte, sólo tú vendrías como Malfoy.- murmuró Neville. Harry se preguntó el porqué, pero decidió no expresar su pregunta. Miró de cerca a la copia de Snape en busca de los manierismos de Malfoy, pero el hombre charlaba con Dennis de tal manera que su imagen se quebró. Si era Malfoy daba una notable impresión de no parecer ni él ni Snape.

-¿Qué piensas hacer como Viktor Krum?- Harry preguntó, manteniendo un ojo cauteloso sobre Snape, de todos modos. Si realmente era Draco Malfoy probablemente no le gustaría que robaran su imagen

–tengo planeado conquistar a Pansy Parkinson- dijo Neville.

Harry lo miró asombrado –la verdadera Pansy o la que luce como ella

- La real. Viene de Rita Skeeter. Fred y George me dijeron

- Merlín, los Slytherins son realmente una locura, ¿no?- No era de extrañar que ella le hubiera mirado extrañamente en el bar. -Buena suerte, Neville.

- es Viktor para usted, hombrecillo- dijo Neville en un horrible acento búlgaro.

-Adiós, Viktor.- Harry se dirigió a la pista de baile. La habitación estaba iluminada con globos flotantes que brillaban con luz pálida que cambiaba de color cada cierto tiempo, dando a la sala un tono de arco iris. Harry se recargaba contra la pared y deseaba haber renovado su bebida. Había dejado su vaso vacío sobre una bandeja, que pasaba flotando. Una mujer de cabello oscuro se acercó, pero fue advertida con su patentada mirada de deslumbramiento Malfoy. Definitivamente no estaba ahí para conversar con mujeres

La pista de baile era relativamente concurrida, teniendo en cuenta que la fiesta acaba de comenzar. El sexy Harry estaba bailando con alguien que parecía Angelina Johnson. Harry pensó que era probablemente Katie Bell. Según Hermione, ella siempre había estado celosa de Angelina. Harry frunció el ceño por la forma en que se presionaba contra su propia imagen, aunque sabía que solo era un disfraz, estaba sofocado por su otro yo. Su sonrisa era radiante. Harry se prometió ir a casa y practicarla en el espejo también. ¿Quién sería aquella persona?

Decidido a no ser superado por sí mismo, caminó detrás de él y tomó la mano de una mujer morena. –Baila –le dijo sin preámbulos.

– Bueno- ella murmuro

El la llevo por el piso y poco a poco comenzaron la danza. El ritmo era fuerte y rápido, permitiendo a Harry ver de vez en cuando al fascinante hombre y su pareja. Ojos verdes y gris se cruzaron un momento antes de que la música

La chica resulto buena bailarina, y Harry se perdió en el ritmo durante unos minutos. Fue incómodamente consiente del hombre cerca a él. La canción se volvió más lenta y la chica se inclinó para colocar los brazos alrededor de su cuello, aunque ella era muy baja para hacerlo correctamente. Malfoy era bastante alto

–¿Quién eres tú? –preguntó Harry educadamente

-¿En realidad, o esta noche?

-Ambos.

Ella sonrió. - Esta noche soy una chica Muggle que vi en la calle y pensé que era bonita. siempre quise lucir asi. Normalmente soy Hannah Abbott. -Harry se pateó mentalmente por no reconocer su voz -Siempre he pensado que Draco era guapo, a pesar de ser tan idiota por lo que nunca trate de acercarme a él. ¿Quién eres tú?

-Prefiero no decirlo- dijo Harry, miró nuevamente al sexy Potter quien ahora besaba alguien con el aspecto de Angelina. BESANDO! Con _el_ cuerpo _de Harry!_ Él parpadeó asombrado.

– nunca había pensado en Harry como sexy antes -dijo Hannah en un tono de asombro.

Harry rió y se sintió aliviado cuando la canción una vez más aceleró, alejando la culpa de no besar a su pareja. Cuando terminó el baile, Harry abandonó a Hannah con una breve disculpa y regresó a la barra. No pudo explicar su molestia al ver que él mismo besaba a alguien. Era sólo un juego, después de todo. The El hombre fue perfectamente consciente al vestir como Harry Potter y fajar con quien quería.

Pansy –como Rita- estaba todavía detrás de la barra. Se preguntó cómo los gemelos habían logrado convencerla de trabajar para ellos y decidió que probablemente no quería saber..Conociéndolos a los tres, era más que probable que participaran en algo raro y posiblemente ilegal.

–Otro whisky de fuego- dijo bruscamente.

-Eres realmente muy bueno en eso- comentó.-Creo que Draco se sentiría halagado. Planeas decir tu identidad?

-No lo creo- dijo Harry secamente.

Ella sonrió. -entonces está bien. Tengo mis sospechas. -Ella le dio a Harry su bebida y él se apresuró a tomarla, no estaba dispuesto a caer y darle pistas para reforzar sus ideas. Antes de que pudiera volver a la improvisada sala de baile, Harry miró embelesado a Ginny, que había llegado como Fleur Delacour. Bueno, Fleur Weasley, ahora. Desde oír su voz, Harry sospechó que había comenzado a beber mucho antes que la fiesta comenzara.

-Draco Malfoy!- Dijo y se pegó a su brazo. –eres tú, ¿no es así, Harry? Yo debería haberlo sabido. Si no puedes tenerlo en la vida real lo conseguirás así, eh? - Su voz era fuerte y varias personas desconocidas se giraron a satisfacer su curiosidad. Harry la tomó del brazo y la llevó al jardín, con la esperanza de que el aire de la noche despejara su cabeza antes de poner fin a la charla.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó cuando llegó a la ruta pavimentada.

Ella separó su brazo del de Harry y lo vio fijamente. Fue una expresión de enojo que nunca había visto en la cara de Fleur y lo shockeo por un instante. El cabello plateado voló en una espiral de nubes a su alrededor- ¿Qué te importa, Harry?

– me interesa lo que te pase Ginny- dijo con firmeza.

-Vete a la mierda, Harry. Que siempre has estado más al pendiente de Malfoy que de mí. Es evidente para todo el que te conoce. Tu obsesión no morirá. Él está aquí esta noche, ¿sabías?

Inconscientemente, la mirada de Harry giró hacia la casa. Se había olvidado de mantener un ojo sobre Snape. Ella rio fuertemente. -¿Ves? No puedes esperar a regresar ahí y comprobar quien es.

Las puertas se abrieron y salió una pareja riendo. La cercana pareja casi choca con Harry con sus temblorosos pasos y brazos unidos. El notó con sorpresa que era uno de sus alter egos, éste caminando con una chica rubia evidentemente ebria. Ellos murmuraron una disculpa rápida y se precipitaron a un banco cercano de donde se sentaron y juntaron sus labios con sentimiento.

Ginny gruñó. - Oh es demasiado. Ella está teniendo más acción con él que la que yo nunca tuve contigo

-¡Eso no es cierto!- Harry se quebró, finalmente, el aumento de la carnada. Tenía casi _–casi-_ todo el camino recorrido con Ginny, hasta que alguna parte de su cerebro había entrado en pánico. Vio a la pareja por un momento más y se preguntó por qué ver a este Harry Potter fajándose con una chica no lo molestaba. ¿Fue porque él conocía a Angelina? _Tal vez tú estás celoso de_ Angelina _besándolo,_ pensó y luego miró a su alrededor para ver si aquella extraña idea no había sido colocada en su mente por algún extraño con Oclumancia

-Voy a ir a buscar a alguien para llevarte a casa- dijo Harry y Ginny le gruñó.

-Soy perfectamente capaz de encontrar a alguien por mi misma- ella gruñó y se alejó rápidamente de él -Ten una buena vida, _Malfoy._

Ella se volvió violentamente entrando a la casa y Harry suspiró fuertemente. -Eso estuvo bien-murmuró. Enderezó sus hombros y marchó hacia el interior de mala gana, molesto por sus palabras. Ginny prácticamente lo había acusado de ser una especie de ella realmente tan ofendida porque él no había actuado como otros chicos comportándose como una bestia? Hizo una mueca..Tal vez debería mostrarle a ella cuan hedonista podía ser. Hannah parecía lo suficientemente dispuesta, total, ella no necesitaba saber en realidad quien era él

Fortaleciendo su decisión, Harry terminó su segunda copa y entró en el salón de baile una vez más. El sexy Potter seguía bailando, esta vez con una baja figura rubia. Harry observó con sorpresa que era Dennis Creevey -lo que significaba que era realmente Colin! Él gimió, irritado nuevamente. encantador, exhibirse solo haría que Colin luciera ridículamente más enamorado de Harry. Tenía que hacer algo al respecto. Cuando él se acercó más, vio que el hombre había arrojado su camisa. Su piel resplandecía por el sudor y Harry supo que los ojos de Colin lo recorrían por completo

Harry apretó su mandíbula y caminó a través de la multitud de bailarines. Él colocó sus brazos alrededor de su otro yo y se inclinó cerca de la oreja del hombre. El Harry fingido se puso un poco rígido, pero no se alejó cuando Harry se presionó más cerca y juntó las nalgas del hombre contra su pelvis. tuvo un sorpresivo placer al notar que su propio culo era muy agradable, finalmente murmuró -¿Por qué no elegir a alguien de tu tamaño?

El hombre de cabello oscuro giró en los brazos de Harry hasta que quedó de frente a él. Harry pensó que era bastante extraño que verse a sí mismo -¿Cómo sabes que eres de mi tamaño? -ronroneó seductoramente y Harry sintió un choque eléctrico pasando a través de él.

-Yo sé demasiado sobre ti Potter- le respondió en el mismo tono, acentuando el nombre ligeramente. . Él sonrió satisfactoriamente cuando los ojos verdes se agrandaron bajo los marcos de plata. El hombre no le tenía confianza, entonces. –o te puedo llamar de alguna otra manera?

-Vamos a prescindir de los nombres, ¿si?-el contestó y colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de cuerpos parecían encajan como piezas de un rompecabezas y Harry se encontró a sí mismo meciéndose al ritmo de la música sujetando a "Potter" herméticamente. Sus labios rozaron el cuello del hombre y fue recompensado con un suave gruñido de placer. Alentado, permitió que su lengua recorriera el camino a sus labios, degustando el sudor salado y ese algo que no estaba en todos los demás Harry Potter. Tal vez, independientemente de los cambios por la poción multijugos, la esencia de la persona no estaba realmente alterada.. Se trataba de un pensamiento alentador.

. -Oye!- dijo Colin indignado.

-lárgate, Creevey,- dijo Harry en su voz Malfoy.

-¿Draco? ¿eres realmente tú? Pensé que se suponía debíamos usar la multijugos! Y Yo encontré a este Harry primero!

– dije lárgate. Si no, buscaré mi varita mágica y te enviaré a Groenlandia como una planta casera…

El compañero de baile de Harry se volvió atrás y le sonrió. -Estoy impresionado. Si no lo supiera, diría que realmente eres Draco Malfoy.

Harry sonrió de nuevo. -¿Cómo sabes que no lo soy?

. -Yo sé mucho acerca de Draco- respondió el hombre y Harry sintió una avalancha de celos, seguido por una chispa de la alarma. ¿El hombre había dormido con Malfoy? ¿Quién podría ser? ¿Blaise Zabini? .colocó las manos sobre la cadera de Harry, atrayéndolo aún más cerca de él y dando a notar una creciente erección. Harry gimió y sintió un torrente de sangre responder a eso y despertar su propia verga. Decidió que no le importaba si era Zabini, quería continuar esa increíble sensación a donde quiera que lo llevara.

Con decisión, Harry se inclinó hacia adelante y apretó sus labios contra los de su imitación. Su nariz golpeó ligeramente las gafas y luego se olvidó la curiosa sensación de besarse a si mismo cuando el otro le respondió. lenguas se conocieron por completo, y cuando sus parpados se cerraron, la extrañeza desapareció. Hubo sólo un caliente contacto húmedo succionando su boca, aplicando la justa presión en todos los lugares, esmerilando las zonas sensibles con la otra lengua. Harry pensó en sí mismo el tiempo suficiente para poner en función todas las zonas más sensibles de su boca – el conocimiento íntimo sólo puede ayudar en esta situación-, pero el hombre parecía buscar instintivamente lo mismo en el cuerpo que Harry lucía.

En pocos momentos habían dejado de bailar. las manos de Harry se deslizaron sobre el cuerpo húmedo, tocando contornos de los lugares a los que nunca llegaba por su cuenta, tocando un culo familiar y a la vez no tanto. Estaba duro ahora completamente, restregándose contra su compañero, quien lucía igual que él. Dejaron de besarse cuando se vieron obligados a separarse por la falta de aire. Solo los dedos de Harry siguieron haciendo contacto, ahora apretándolos sobre la cadera del otro, haciendo más intenso sus roces del uno sobre el otro.

–detente!-jadeó el hombre-No aquí.

-Ven conmigo entonces - dijo Harry -ven a casa conmigo.

-Muy bien- respondió y Harry se forzó a separarse del otro manteniendo solo sus dedos juntos. Caminaron juntos hacia la salida y Harry ignoró las miradas que recibía. Él suponía era muy extraño ver a Potter y a Malfoy caminando tomados de la mano y lanzándose hacia la puerta ambos enrojecidos y sin luchar. No le importaba mucho aquello.. Cerca de la puerta, Hermione había abandonado su puesto por unirse a la fiesta, al parecer. Las varitas habían quedado en fundas colocadas sobre la pared.

-Accio varita!-dijo Harry y su cita hizo lo mismo. Dos varitas se deslizaron de sus lugares de espera y volaron a sus manos. Estaba demasiado oscuro para sacar conclusiones y ambas varitas fueron guardadas antes de que se pudiera identificar de quien podía ser. Harry se alegró de la determinación del otro de permanecer en el anonimato. Trataría de mantenerse de la misma manera

Una vez que salieron, Harry se volvió hacia el hombre y lo envolvió en un abrazo antes de aparecerse directamente en la cocina de su apartamento. Empujó al hombre contra el mostrador, y le besó unos minutos más hasta dejarlo sin aliento. Maldita sea, un poco más de eso y él lo empujaría y tendrían sexo sobre el mostrador.

–espera… Espera un minuto- dijo Harry y gimió cuando el hombre hizo con sus terribles labios cosas maravillosas a su cuello.

-No lo creo.

-sólo por un momento, te lo prometo.- Harry a regañadientes –realmente a regañadientes-se separó y se alejó volando hacia el salón. En un verdadero torbellino, dio la vuelta y desapareció fotos y cualquier elemento que revelara su identidad y corrió a su habitación a hacer lo mismo. Pensó que el baño era totalmente seguro (ciertamente, no tenía escrito "propiedad de Harry J. Potter" en su pasta de dientes o cualquier elemento), asi que se alejó y volvió de prisa a la cocina. El hombre sin camisa seguía reclinado contra el mostrador, pero lucía más dueño de si mismo. Inclusive algo desaliñado, lucía mejor de lo que Harry podría haber lucido, especialmente en esas circunstancias.

-Estoy de vuelta –ronroneó Harry- ¿me extrañaste?

-Terriblemente

La palabra lo encendió nuevamente y Harry se movió a grandes pasos y prácticamente saltó sobre su imitación. Fue como si no hubiera ocurrido ninguna pausa, y Harry había llegado a un estado de excitación casi doloroso.

–Dormitorio- murmuró Harry

–Sí, Merlín, sí

Él nunca supo como fue la manera en que ambos llegaron a la habitación, pero estaba condenadamente seguro que nunca dejaron de besarse ni un solo momento. podría haberse aparecido, por lo poco que recordaba. Lo cierto es que al momento siguiente, se encontraban sobre la cama, uno al lado del otro quitándose la ropa. Harry tenía la ventaja, porque el otro Harry no se había tomado la molestia de ponerse su camisa de nuevo antes de salir de la fiesta. Unas fuertes manos se apoderaron de sus caderas y frotaron juntas sus erecciones antes de sacar los pseudo-pantalones de cuero y luego las mismas manos bajaron y resbalaron hasta el culo de Harry.

-que buen culo- comentó el hombre.

-Malfoy es hermoso, no crees? -Dijo Harry con aprecio, cerrando los ojos para bloquear su propio rostro y concentrarse en el objeto de sus fantasías habituales.

-¿Es por eso que lo elegiste?- Preguntó el hombre, mientras que con su codo separaba las piernas de Harry antes de nalguear el culo de Harry y acariciar sus testículos. Harry gimió y se empujó hacia adelante, empuje hacia adelante, rectificado su polla en la delicioso dureza.

-En parte- admitió Harry- ¿Y tú? ¿Por qué Potter?

-lo he querido siempre. Decidí esto era lo mejor

Harry reaccionó con sorpresa al ver aquellos honestos ojos verdes. Deseó que eso no fuera un espectáculo y tuvieran tiempo de conocerse realmente. Antes de que pudiera responder, la otra persona se colocó al frente y rodeó con su mano la longitud de Harry. Él se tuvo que morder el labio para evitar venirse

-colócate de espaldas al colchón, amor- Harry escuchó, inhaló bruscamente.

-Oh no- dijo y soltó el aliento cuando la mano lo tocó deliciosamente. –Los Malfoy no cedemos. Por supuesto, que era una hipótesis de Harry, sobre todo desde que él había soñado joder al rubio una y otra vez sobre cualquier superficie, pero él conocía la personalidad de Malfoy y sabía no cedería fácilmente.

El hombre bufó, un sonido suficientemente conocido como para causarle recuerdos. El otro lo sujetó, y el siguiente comentario descarriló sus pensamientos -Ciertamente no esperamos que el Salvador del Mundo mágico se coloque de espaldas y se deje, ¿verdad?

-Pero tú no eres Harry Potter -dijo con molestia.

-¿Cómo saberlo a ciencia cierta? Podría muy bien serlo…

Harry resistió la necesidad de explicar. En cambio, comenzó su propio tormento al tocar y acariciar zonas erógenas que sólo él conocía. El hombre gimió y Harry aprovechó la oportunidad para darse la vuelta sobre la cama. Quitó las últimas prendas de ropa mientras lo hacía. Siguió un corto momento de lucha, marcado por besos, mordisqueos y finalmente pequeñas mordidas, pero ninguno parecía dispuesto a ceder. El falso Harry era más fuerte, pero el Harry con el cuerpo de Malfoy era más rápido. Se detuvieron finalmente, como en un callejón sin salida, ambos jadeando.

-Mira, esto es ridículo. Ambos queremos tener al otro ¿verdad?- dijo Harry razonablemente.

-Creo que es más que evidente.- Incluso a pesar de la lucha, su erección no había disminuido. En todo caso, la batalla por el dominio lo hacía crecer más. La idea de dominar el hombre terco parecía hacerlo crecer.

-Entonces vamos a tomar turnos. Posiblemente más de una vez. Vamos a echar una moneda para ver quién comienza en primer lugar.

-Está bien- concordó el otro.

Harry convocó una moneda de su bolsillo del pantalón y la hizo girar en el aire.

-águila- dijo el otro Harry con una sonrisa.

Harry tomó la moneda desde el aire y la dejó caer sobre su brazo antes de destaparla –sol- dijo, y realizó su mejor sonrisa Malfoy.

-joder!

-Esa es la idea- ronroneó Harry.

Sin mayor resistencia, el otro Harry colocó la espalda contra las almohadas con un suspiro. Harry se retiró por un momento y amartilló su cabeza. Nunca había pensado en él como particularmente atractivo, pero mirándose sobre la cama luciendo despeinado y cruel ... bueno, tuvo que admitir que fue decentemente caliente. Convocó lubricante de la mesa y comenzó a preparar suavemente a su nuevo amante. Tuvo un alto grado de satisfacción al saber que era mejor para hacer sentir bien al hombre -ninguna persona podía conocer tan bien el cuerpo de Harry como él mismo.

-vamos con todo- el hombre gimió después que Harry añadió el tercer dedo. El hombre comenzó a jadear necesitadamente lo que llevó a Harry al borde de la locura. Sus dedos casi se perdían ahí enterrándose más con el movimiento de caderas. Harry obedientemente retiró sus dedos y dejo resbalar al interior suavemente su polla.

El hombre no parecía deseoso de dulzura. Se impulso hacia adelante de nuevo, enterrando a Harry más profundo.

-Merlín- Harry respiró. -Puta, detente o me voy a venir ahora mismo.

-tu te vienes ahora y yo te mato!- advirtió el hombre. Harry se rió entre dientes

-Eso no suena como a Potter- advirtió él.

-Yo soy Potter esta noche, asi que yo decido que es lo que Potter hace o no hace, y ahora jodeme fuerte o déjame quitarme y enseñarte como se hace

Harry apretó su mandíbula y decidió responder a la altura del desafío. Malfoy tenía una exquisita polla, un poco más larga que la de Harry, para ser sinceros, y decidió usar aquella ventaja, martilleando el cuerpo bajo él cada vez más fuerte. El hombre era más salvaje de lo que nunca había sido Harry, balanceándose fuertemente usando las barras de la cabecera para empujarse. La cama crujía con cada movimiento violento. También era más hablador

-Sí, sí, diablos, más rápido, Merlín, mas, joder!

Los murmullos cariñosos de Harry se perdieron en la letanía de palabras eróticas que se derramaban en la boca de su amante, solo silenciándolo cuando juntaba sus labios y sus lenguas comenzaban a luchar en busca de la dominación. Era caliente, húmedo, e increíble.

Con un fuerte grito final, el amante de Harry contrajo su culo tan fuertemente, que era probable que pronto tendría magulladuras independientemente del cuerpo que presentara, y a continuación, se olvidó por completo al ver el delicioso estremecimiento que sacudió al hombre bajo él mientras enviaba aquel liquido caliente entre ellos. Harry tembló y permitió su liberación, explotando dentro del otro. Parecía interminable, nunca había experimentado nada igual.

se recostó sobre el hombre durante tanto tiempo, que pensó jamás podría moverse de nuevo, pero su amante no parecía pensar lo mismo, a juzgar por las manos que lentamente se movían en delicados círculos sobre su espalda.

-Wow- Harry susurró

-¿Bueno?

-Mejor que saber que Voldemort nunca volverá - dijo con una risa. Él sintió el cuerpo bajo suyo tensarse de repente y se separó un poco- Lo siento. Eso fue….mejor que cualquier cosa antes… eres asombroso

El hombre se alejó y puso sus piernas bajo su barbilla. Su mirada lo persiguió por un momento antes de que convocara su varita y realizara un encantamiento de limpieza. Harry se sintió incomodo de repente, preguntándose si había hecho algo.

-Harry Potter es asombroso, querrás decir.

Harry sacudió la cabeza. -No lo creo. No eres como él. Quiero decir, luces como él en el exterior ahora mismo, pero creo que es la persona dentro de ti la que me gustaría llegar a conocer.

El hombre sacudió la cabeza y rodó fuera de la cama. Se vistió rápidamente. Harry fracasó pensando algo que decir, sintiéndose perdido. El hombre miró a su alrededor, aparentemente buscando algo. –tú no sabes lo que estás diciendo. Creo que estás mejor no sabiendo de mí en absoluto.

Harry inhaló y recogió su propia varita haciendo un hechizo similar. Se colocó sus pantalones y se sentó en el borde de la cama. El hombre suspiró y pareció renunciar a su búsqueda. Harry se preguntó lo que estaba buscando. -No entiendo - dijo frustrado.

El hombre bufó con una sonrisa -No te preocupes - Él suspiró caminó alejándose de Harry. Una nueva sonrisa en sus labios que lució como su Harry se viera en el espejo -¿Por qué la falta de valor? Estuviste increíble. En lo más alto de la lista. Él se inclinó y colocó un suave beso en los labios de Harry, burlando su lengua y dientes por un largo minuto. Harry envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del hombre y éste se alejó.

-Por favor, no te vayas -le suplicó.

El hombre suspiró y luego suavemente se separó de las manos de Harry antes de darse la vuelta y distanciarse -Adiós, Harry.

Con un fuerte crujido, el hombre desapareció

-----------

Harry irrumpió en la habitación de Fred, sin preámbulo. La habitación de George había se encontraba vacía. Uno de los gemelos azotó a los pies de la cama, completamente desnudo, y una espada femenina de piel oscura era visible debajo medio cubierta con una manta. Otros dos sospechosos bultos se encontraban bajo las mantas.

-Muy bien. ¿Dónde está la maldita lista? -exigió.

La cabeza roja se alzó y parpadeó –que lisa?

-La lista. Necesito saber quien llegó a la fiesta transformado en mí ayer por la noche y lo necesito saber ahora. -Harry apenas había esperado hasta que los efectos de la poción se habían disipado antes de aparecerse en la guarida de los Weasley y comenzar a buscar por todos lados

-Harry!. Mira Fred. Harry está aquí. Deberías haber llegado antes, amigo. Habría sido aún más divertido con tres Harry.

La chica rió tontamente pero no hizo el intento por levantarse. Las mantas cubrieron su espalda, exponiendo aún más su cabeza así como otra levantada de la cama.

-Harry. Te parece bienestar aquí en esta ridícula hora?. Estoy suponiendo que es una hora absurda, lo es George?

-Si. Ya sabes cómo es Harry cuando tiene una abeja en el culo. Probablemente ni siquiera es mediodía

Harry sintió un incipiente dolor de cabeza. –me alejaré en el momento que tenga esa lista en mis manos, incluso reemplazaré lo destrozado

-Eres un mal hombre, Harry Potter.

-Pero muy sexy- la mujer rió ahogadamente. La mano de Fred bajó hacia su parte trasera dándole una nalgada.

George rodó fuera de la cama. -Muy bien, voy a obtener la condenada lista antes de que Angelina te salte encima

-tu no cuentas lo de anoche? –dijo ella con falsa modestia

-eso es cuando éramos físicamente él!

George no se molestó en vestirse y caminó desnudo por el pasillo y luego por las estrechas escaleras hasta la oficina tras la tienda. Entró a ella y acercándose al escritorio, sacó una caja fuerte. –eh… olvidé mi varita mágica.

Harry realizó algunos hechizos y abrió la caja. George lo miro con rabia. -Eres un maldito presumido a veces, ¿sabes?

Harry le hizo una seña con la mano y George puso los ojos en blanco antes de tomar un pergamino enrollado que estaba dentro

-¿Feliz ahora? Disfruta atrapando a los culpables. Recuérdales, sin embargo, que no hay reembolsos. No olvides no pasar de nuevo. Estamos cerrados el día de hoy. No queremos que nadie nos interrumpa

Con eso, el Weasley volvió a subir las escaleras. Harry apenas esperó que el se fuera, antes de mirar la lista de personas que habían comprado un cabello de Harry. Casi en la parte de debajo de la misma, un nombre saltó en ella. Se sentó rígidamente en la silla tras el escritorio y miró el nombre borrosamente. No podía ser!.

Draco Malfoy.

--------

Harry caminó de un lado a otro en su apartamento durante casi una hora, debatiendo. Pensó en mandar una lechuza, pero sabía que sería rechazada. Consideró aparecerse en Malfoy Manor, pero una imagen de sí mismo de pie fuera de la entrada y puertas esperando le admitieran hizo que quedara descartado. podría haberse hecho paso a través de la casa, pero luego probablemente Malfoy le haría detener.

Una y otra vez, se preguntó por qué lo había hecho Malfoy. ¿Por qué él? Fue una colosal broma? ¿Sería tan divertido joder a Harry Potter con su propio cuerpo? Y qué pensaría de Harry transformándose como él? Tenía que haberlo sabido. _"Adiós, Harry"_ le había dicho.

Después de hacer y deshacer docenas de planes, Harry finalmente llegó a algo que él pensaba podría funcionar. Apareciéndose rápidamente en el callejón Diagon, contrató a un búho para enviar un mensaje a Malfoy Manor.

_Draco, _

_Gracias por su reciente compra de un cabello, cortesía H. J. Potter. Toma en cuenta los cargos secundarios por la compra. Por favor, envía 128 galeones tan pronto como sea posible. Para preguntas sobre su factura, por favor no dudes en contactarnos en la ubicación de nuestra más reciente fiesta, lugar en el que seguiremos por los próximos días. _

_Fred y George Weasley_

Harry esperó en el bar y observó el salón. El lugar estaba impecable, gracias a un equipo de elfos domésticos contratados por los gemelos a limpiar después de cada fiesta, un hecho que Harry dudaba supiera Malfoy . Los gemelos siempre reservaban el lugar para un día adicional, en caso de que la fiesta se alargara, algo que había pasado más de una vez.

Justo cuando Harry comprobaba la hora, la puerta de enfrente se abrió con un golpe.

-¿Dónde diablos están ustedes, ladrones bastardos? - Gritó Malfoy. -¿Qué carajo quieren decir con "cargos secundarios"?Les daré sus cargos secundarios, ustedes! Chantajistas hijos de---- -las palabras de Malfoy se detuvieron cuando caminó hacia la sala y vio a Harry. Los ojos grises se abrieron, confirmando las sospechas de Harry.

-Malfoy -dijo tranquilamente y caminó fuera de la barra acercándose al rubio que se encontraba en silencio. Sus ojos vagaron apreciando la esbelta forma, mucho mejor que la que él había visto al examinarse el día anterior en el espejo de su casa. Vio el pánico marcado en la apuesta cara del rubio solo un instante antes de que el impasible Malfoy volviera.

-Potter -dijo finalmente.

Harry no detuvo su caminata hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para ver las manchas color plata que daban destellos de luz a sus ojos grises.

- que te parecen mis gafas nuevas? - preguntó. Había encontrado los marcos de plata en la sala y, finalmente se dio cuenta que su invitado los había dejado luego de huir la noche anterior. Harry los había confiscado.

-Se ven…. Bien - dijo Malfoy, sin una pizca de su habitual sarcasmo. El pulso saltaba en su garganta y Harry alzó la mano hasta tocarlo. El rubio dejó de respirar y sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente

-Merlín- Harry gimió y deslizó su mano por detrás del cuello de Malfoy jalándolo hacia él en un beso. El Slytherin se puso rígido por un instante y luego sus manos jalaron la túnica de Harry acercándolo más a el. El beso fue notablemente similar y, sin embargo, diferente, de los que intercambiaron la noche anterior. Mejor, era la única palabra que vino a la mente.

- los Weasley no están aquí, ¿correcto? -Preguntó Malfoy cuando se separaron en busca de aire.

Harry no liberó su agarre. estaría condenado si dejaba escapar de nuevo a Malfoy. Sacudió la cabeza. -Lo siento, eso fue un truco, tomado de mi interior Slytherin. Necesitaba verte.

-Estoy impresionado Potter.

Harry se inclinó hacia adelante para saborear la pálida garganta, deleitándose al sentir como se estremecía Malfoy. Estaba asombrado al saber que el rubio realmente lo quería y no era solo una broma cruel de la multijugos -¿Cómo supiste que era yo?

-Cuando dijiste el nombre del Señor Oscuro-, admitió Malfoy. –Nadie lo usa tan casualmente, excepto tu

-Mmmm- Harry concordó y le besó de nuevo. Pasó una mano por por la esbelta espalda y fue recompensado cuando Malfoy movió su pelvis, haciendo notar a Harry su obvia dureza. Merlín, sólo sentirlo así hacía que la sangre fuera enviada hacia sus partes bajas, teniendo el recuerdo de la noche anterior -¿Por qué usar el multijugos como yo?

-Te lo dije anoche.

Harry se congeló, recordando lo dicho _"lo he querido siempre"_ había dicho Malfoy.

-¿Y yo? -Preguntó Malfoy. -¿Por qué yo?

-Por la misma razón. Cada día por puedo recordar - respondió Harry. -No importa con quien estuviera, siempre eras tu

-joder Potter,-dijo Malfoy duramente

-Sí, es tu turno- dijo Harry seductoramente y se rió antes de capturar esos deliciosos labios una vez más.

fin

OH por dios! Me costó mucho trabajo traducir esto! Debido, en gran parte a la gran cantidad de trabajo que tenía, y luego! A la gran cantidad de sinónimos que emplea la autora… pero finalmente, ha quedado…. Porfa, avísenme que les parece! besitos


End file.
